People working in hostile and potentially hazardous environments, such as, for example, firemen, often use a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) to breathe. For example, oxygen supply may be depleted in the potentially hazardous environment and/or the air in the potentially hazardous environment may not be fit for breathing. Given the risk and potentially hazardous nature, individuals should be properly trained to operate their equipment, such as the SCBA, and have the stamina necessary to perform difficult tasks before being subjected to entering and/or working in such environments.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have systems and methods that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.